Crazier
by MandaPanda33
Summary: Happy Ikarishipping day! This is a songfic for Paul and Dawn to Taylor Swift's Crazier.


She stood behind the scarlet curtains, her porcelain fingers trembling furiously around her mike. Taking in deep breaths, she tried everything she could to calm herself down. Like her one music teacher had once told a stubborn peer: "I could put you in front of a Shark tank right now and your heart rate would skyrocket, so don't tell me you need physical exercise to get your heart rate up!" She found this true when backstage crew members were repeating 10 minutes, 5 minutes, 2 minutes, not to mention the constant chatter of the MC and the audience cheering at mentions of famous performers.

The curtains refused to open without an obnoxious squeak, which thankfully went unnoticed ny the screaming audience. However, Dawn thought that with such prestigiously place like this they would be able to afford curtains at the least.

Her light copper hair cascading into ringlets flawlessly, just as the hair stylist had wanted. Her dark grey eye shadow was deep and highlighted her eyes while maintaining a natural look. It seemed that her make-up and hairstylist had paired her with her fashion consultant because the dress she had worn had matched perfectly with everything. She took in a deep breath.

"I've never gone with the wind," Dawn sang, remembering how much of a goody-two shoes she was for her mother before she had started her journey.

"Just let it flow..."

_'Dawn, hurry! Pick one so we can battle with these Starly and scare them away!_  
_'Piplup! I c-chose you!' she said, her voice stuttering from making a quick decisions._  
_'Alright! I'll chose Turtwig!'_

"Let it take me where it wants to go!

_'Piplup, are you ready? We are going to become grand champions of Sinnoh contests together!' she chanted, looking up at the skyscrapers of Jubilife city._

"Til you opened the door, " Dawn sang, blushing.

"There's so much more,"

_'Paul! You showed treat Pokémon like people! They have feelings too! My Pokémon work hard from the encouragement I give them!'_

"I've never seen it before!" She sang, referring to Paul's foreign ways.

"I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings,"

_'Its alright Dawn, after every contest you can at least say you've learned something!'_  
_'Win or lose, it's all about the fun!'_

"Then you came along and you changed everything!" She finished, building up to the chorus.

_'In his eyes if I keep losing I'm not worth it! I have to work hard for HIM! To impress him! That's my new goal..._

"You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around!" Dawn sang.

_'Dawn, give me your arms!'Paul said with confidence. She did so uneasily. He took her arms and laced his fingers around them, pulling her up with her feet off the ground._

"You make me crazier, crazier..." She sang, questioning why all of this was happening in her dreams, and why he made her feel this way. Her cheeks became a light pink at the thought.

"Feels like I'm falling and I," Dawn paused, "I'm lost in your eyes" She sang, really starting to feel what she was singing about.

"You make me crazier, crazier, crazier..." Dawn trailed off leaving time for the bass to vamp and prepare for the next verse.

"Watched from a distance as you,"

_Dawn watched yet another verbal fight between Ash and Paul from afar. She hated when they disagreed._

"Made life your own,"

_'Pathetic. Just how could you honestly think encouragement would do a thing?'_

"Every sky was your own kind of blue..."Dawn sang, her hand on her diaphragm for support.

"And I wanted to know, how that would feel,"

_Dawn followed Paul out to a secluded park where he was training. She was just so interested._

"And you made it so real..."

_Paul hymph'd in annoyance as he noticed a blue-haired troublesome girl behind him. A scowl was present on her face as he remembered the battle he and Ash had shared earlier that week. They must have been travelling in the same vicinity._

"You showed me something that I couldn't see," Dawn sang with a hint of disappointment.

_'Come on Grotle! You can do it! I know you're going to get it... ' Ash said, hints of doubt present in his voice that Grotle picked up on._

"Opened my eyes and you made me believe,"

_Feeling the need to show off, Paul barked out 'Torterra! Leaf Storm!' with a threatening tone. It was as easy as blinking for the Torterra having gone through its vigorous training routines. Upon seeing this, Dawn started to side with Paul._

"You lift my feet off the ground," Dawn sang.

_Dawn snuck out after Ash and Brock fell asleep. Paul had been following the group in hopes of meeting up with Dawn. Secretly, of course._

"Spin me around,"

_She began to get worried about Ash and Brock as she felt a presence behind her. Spinning around, she saw nothing_.

"You make me crazier, crazier..."

_'I am so paranoid...I hope they don't find out.'_

"Baby you showed me what living is for," Dawn sang, feeling all tingly as she saw him, the memories flooding back once more.

"I don't want to hide anymore..."She sang.

_'Brock, Ash. I need to be truthful. I'm...seeing Paul,'_

"You lift my feet off the ground!" She sang powerfully, her tone going flat from smiling.

"Spin me around..."

_'I feel so much better about us now that Ash and Brock know about this. I feel like I have nothing to hide.'_

"You make me crazier, crazier,"

_'I have always feared Reggie finding out before I told him.'_

"Feels like I'm falling and I,"

_'That is so like you Paul!'Dawn said, a smile widening across her face._

"I'm lost in your eyes!" Dawn sang.

"You make me crazier,"

_Dawn turned her head away, embarrasses. He lifted her chin towards him and planted his lips on hers._

"Crazier, Crazier..."

_Dawn felt awkward about it after, as Paul cleared his throat and turned the other way. Unknowingly to Dawn, he was actually trying to hold down a blush._

"Crazier..." Dawn sang, smiling and letting the applause take over.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review(:  
Oh and please point out any mistakes I have made and didn't notice as well(:


End file.
